α,β-unsaturated acids, particularly acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, and the ester derivatives thereof are useful organic compounds in the chemical industry. These acids and esters are known to readily polymerize or co-polymerize to form homopolymers or copolymers. Often the polymerized acids are useful in applications such as superabsorbents, dispersants, flocculants, and thickeners. The polymerized ester derivatives are used in coatings (including latex paints), textiles, adhesives, plastics, fibers, and synthetic resins.
Because acrylic acid and its esters have long been valued commercially, many methods of production have been developed. One exemplary acrylic acid ester production process utilizes: (1) the reaction of acetylene with water and carbon monoxide; and/or (2) the reaction of an alcohol and carbon monoxide, in the presence of an acid, e.g., hydrochloric acid, and nickel tetracarbonyl, to yield a crude product comprising the acrylate ester as well as hydrogen and nickel chloride. Another conventional process involves the reaction of ketene (often obtained by the pyrolysis of acetone or acetic acid) with formaldehyde, which yields a crude product comprising acrylic acid and either water (when acetic acid is used as a pyrolysis reactant) or methane (when acetone is used as a pyrolysis reactant). These processes have become obsolete for economic, environmental, or other reasons.
More recent acrylic acid production processes have relied on the gas phase oxidation of propylene, via acrolein, to form acrylic acid. The reaction can be carried out in single- or two-step processes but the latter is favored because of higher yields. The oxidation of propylene produces acrolein, acrylic acid, acetaldehyde and carbon oxides. Acrylic acid from the primary oxidation can be recovered while the acrolein is fed to a second step to yield the crude acrylic acid product, which comprises acrylic acid, water, small amounts of acetic acid, as well as impurities such as furfural, acrolein, and propionic acid. Purification of the crude product may be carried out by azeotropic distillation. Although this process may show some improvement over earlier processes, this process suffers from production and/or separation inefficiencies. In addition, this oxidation reaction is highly exothermic and, as such, creates an explosion risk. As a result, more expensive reactor design and metallurgy are required. Also, the cost of propylene is often prohibitive.
US Patent Publication No. 2012/0071688 discloses a process for preparing acrylic acid from methanol and acetic acid in which the methanol is partially oxidized to formaldehyde in a heterogeneously catalyzed gas phase reaction. The product gas mixture thus obtained and an acetic acid source are used to obtain a reaction gas input mixture that comprises acetic acid and formaldehyde. The acetic acid is used in excess over the formaldehyde. The formaldehyde present in reaction gas input mixture is aldol-condensed with the acetic acid via heterogeneous catalysis to form acrylic acid. Unconverted acetic acid still present alongside the acrylic acid in the product gas mixture is removed therefrom and is recycled to the reaction gas input mixture.
The aldol condensation reaction of formaldehyde and acetic acid and/or carboxylic acid esters has been disclosed in literature. This reaction forms acrylic acid and is often conducted over a catalyst. For example, condensation catalysts consisting of mixed oxides of vanadium and phosphorus were investigated and described in M. Ai, J. Catal., 107, 201 (1987); M. Ai, J. Catal., 124, 293 (1990); M. Ai, Appl. Catal., 36, 221 (1988); and M. Ai, Shokubai, 29, 522 (1987). The acetic acid conversions in these reactions, however, may leave room for improvement. Although this reaction is disclosed, the aldol condensation catalysts disclosed therein can be improved upon in terms of providing high acetic acid conversions and acrylate production yields.
Thus, the need exists for processes for producing purified acrylic acid and, in particular, for processes which utilize improved aldol condensation catalysts capable of providing high acetic acid conversions and acrylate production yields and for processes capable of effectively purifying the crude product thus obtained.
The references mentioned above are hereby incorporated by reference.